Never Lost
by xXCheeseAndChocolateXx
Summary: Dimitri doesn't get turned at the end of SK! More info inside!
1. Lets get the hell out of here

**Hey guys! This is my second story! :D Basically, in this story, Dimitri never gets turned at the end of Shadow Kiss! YAY! Yall should totally check out my other story too! The name is "Shattered." It's about what happens 15 or 16 years after Last Sacrifice. NOTE: Shattered has ****NOTHING**** to do with this story! Alrighty then! Lets get on with the story! ****J**

**Disclaimer: Me no own VA XD**

**Chapter 1**

I ran out the cave, my heart beating wildly in my chest. I ran out into the darkness and felt someone tackle me. "Dimitri!" a familiar voice said on top of me.

"Roza!" I said, just as happy as she seemed to be. She quickly got off me and stood up and I noticed there was no one else around.

"Where is everyone?" I asked while getting up.

"They went around to see if you would come out the other end." I nodded. "Lets go around and tell them I got out." She nodded.

"Then lets get the hell out of here." She said, leading me around the cave to the other entrance. Once we got around to the other entrance, Rose's Mom immediately came up to her and hugged her tightly. Rose seemed surprised, but after a few seconds, she hugged her mom back. I was happy she was getting along with her mom better. Once Janine released her from her grip, she looked at me. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes. PLEASE." Rose said. I couldn't help but notice she looked really tired. I wasn't exactly sure from what. She had gone through a lot these past few weeks. Lots of pain. Mental and physical. Lots of joy too. When we got in the truck, Rose sat beside me in the backseat. Christian sat on the other side of Rose. Lissa had stayed at the Academy. I had insisted she stay safe.

"How's Lissa?" I whispered to Rose. She got a blank look on her face and a few seconds later, she focused on me.

"She's in Adrian's room with him and a few other guardians." Christian growled. She smiled and rolled her eyes at him then looked at me. I saw…so many emotions in her eyes. Love, anxiousness, and…she was scared.

"What's wrong?" I whispered so Christian couldn't hear.

"Nothing is _wrong_…" She said, her voice doing funny things to the word "wrong."

"Then what's going on?" I asked, genuinely concerned. She glanced at Christian. "Tell you later. Meet me at the cabin?" My eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

"Sure." I whispered in her ear. When we got back to the Academy, Lissa was the first person at the gate. She practically ran toward us.

"Rose! Dimitri!" She paused when Eddie got out of the truck.

"Eddie! CHRISTIAN!" She ran over to Christian and practically jumped on him. He caught her and they hugged each other tightly. Rose looked at me and I felt all those memories from the cabin come flooding back. I looked away from Rose and to Lissa. I had to tell her. Before I could say anything, Alberta and Headmistress Kirova came over to our little group and Kirova said,

"Guardian Belikov, may we speak to you alone please?" I nodded and followed them across the campus to the main building. We went into Kirova's office and she sat down behind her desk and I sat in a chair in front of the desk. Alberta stood behind Kirova.

"Now," Kirova said, looking squarely at me. "I have heard rumors about you resigning as Vasilisa's guardian."

I sighed. "I hate to admit, but they're true." I said, looking down at my hands. When I looked up, Alberta was pursing her lips and Kirova was looking at me suspiciously. Both were probably speculating the worst possible conclusion.

"Who's guardian would you like to be?" Kirova said at last. I looked her in the eyes determinedly.

"Christian Ozera."

**HAHA! Were you expecting that? Probably not. :D **

**Review and you'll get another chapter soon! Only when I get a good # of Reviews! BYE! **

**-Nicole**


	2. Im not gonna be you guardian

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated my stories! Please don't kill me! I'm going to be starting quite a few stories dealing with, none other than…Twilight! I'll also update my other stories soon. Alrighty then! LET'S GO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

Chapter 2

"Mr. Ozera? Why, may I ask?" I sighed. And then I lied.

"I just don't feel like I can protect the Princess." I said.

"Alright." She finally said. "I'll send in the request for you to be Mr. Ozera's guardian when he graduates." I stood up.

"Thank you." I said, truly meaning it. She nodded at me and I left the room. I pulled my phone out my pocket to check the time and discovered I had a text.

"Already at the cabin. When you coming? –R"

It was sent about 2 minutes ago. I texted her back, saying,

"In a few minutes. I have to tell Lissa and Christian something. -D"

She texted me back a few minutes later. By then I was at Lissa's door.

"What do you need to tell them? -R"

"That I'm gonna be Christians guardian. –D"

"YOURE WHAT? -R" That was exactly how she typed it.

"I'm going to be Christian's guardian. –D"

I hit send and knocked on the door. Lissa answered and looked surprised to see me at her door.

"Dimitri? What are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you and Christian something. Is he here?" She looked behind her then back at me.

"Yes." She sighed. I laughed, knowing what she was getting at.

"Don't worry. I won't turn you in." I said. Her face visibly relaxed.

"OK. Thanks. You needed something?" She stepped aside so I could come in. I came in as Christian did.

"So? Tell us!" Lissa said.

"What?" Christian said, looking kinda confused. So, I took a deep breath and said,

"I'm not gonna be your guardian when you graduate Lissa." She looked shocked.

"Then who's guarding me?" She asked.

"Rose and Eddie." I said.

"Who are YOU guarding?" She asked. I sighed.

"Him." I said, pointing to Christian. Both of their mouths fell open.

"Does Rose know?" Christian asked.

"She was the first one I told." I said, pulling out my phone and showing them the text.

"Wait; do you know who my other guardian is?" I shrugged.

"Not yet. Hey, I'll see you guys later. I've got somewhere to be."

"OK. Bye Dimitri!" Lissa said as she was pulled into another room by Christian. I sighed. It wasn't fair. Rose and I would never have what they did. I sighed again and walked to the cabin. To my Roza.

**How'd I do? Remember, review and I'll put you on my favorites list and check out your stories! Sound good? Kk. BYE!**

**-Nicole**


	3. What's wrong?

**Heyo guys! I'm REALLY sorry I don't update more often. I can only usually type my stories on the weekends, and sometimes I forget….XD Sooo, this is the third chapter and I promise I'll update my other stories soon! Alrighty then! Let's get on with the story! :D**

**PS….ItaSaku1, yes, I get what you're saying and that's why I took your advice and typed this chapter this way. Thanks for the feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I'M NOT RICHELLE MEAD PEOPLE!**

Chapter 3

When I got to the cabin, there was a dull light coming out the windows. Roza really had waited too long if she was able to get a fire going. I quickly went inside and shut and locked the door behind me. Roza was staring into the fire and hadn't said anything yet. Which struck me as odd. She was one of the most talkative people I know. I went over to her and began to gently rub her shoulders. She sighed and turned around to face me.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" I said, concern coloring my voice. She sighed again and turned around towards the fire. I wasn't going to push her to talk, so I just stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"Did you tell them? Christian and Lissa?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, kissing the back of her head. She sighed and I could tell she was smiling. When she turned around, her eyes were full of one emotion: love. For…me. I put my hand on the side of her face and she leaned into my palm. She finally spoke then.

"When are we going to tell Lissa…about…us?" I pursed my lips and said, "After graduation."

"OK." she said, smiling faintly. I put my other hand on her face and brought it towards mine. She slipped her arms around my neck and tangled her hands in my hair. I knew exactly what would happen if we took it to far. We slowly backed up towards the bed and she pushed me down onto it. I couldn't help smiling under her lips.

"Not now Roza." I said, breaking the kiss. She pouted. It was adorable, to say the least, so I laughed. She scowled at me playfully.

"Don't tell me you don't want to." She said, looking at me under her lashes. I rolled my eyes and pulled her closer, burying my face in her hair. She surprised me with the next question she asked.

"How do you think I'll do on my trials?" I looked her evenly in the eyes.

"No offense to anyone else, but, you'll do better than any other novice in this school. You'll get your promise mark, and you'll be an official guardian." She smiled and kissed me once.

"Thank you. For believing in me."

I smiled. "I've always believed in you Roza." Then she sighed.

"We should get back." I nodded. We both stood up and left the cabin. When we got back to the Academy, Roza went to her room while I went to mine. I showered and went to bed, thinking of Roza the entire time.

**Sooo? Watcha think? Tell me! REVIEW! Also, what would you guys think of me doing this story in Rose's POV? Cause I've already started writing it. XD Alrighty then! BYE!**

**-Nicole**


	4. The Tattoo

**Hey amigos! I know you're probably mad at me for not updating, but I AM REALLY SORRY PEOPLE! XD Alright, I'm gonna stop talking and get to the story. Here we go….**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Richelle Mead**

Chapter 4

A few days after the rescue mission, I was going to the gym for Roza's practice session. Once I got there, I was surprised to see Roza already there, beating the hell out of a punching bag. She turned when she heard me, smiling.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, walking over to her.

She shrugged. "About 20 minutes."

I rolled my eyes and looked down at her hands. Then I sighed. They…sometimes Rose just trains…too hard.

I pulled her over to two chairs and motioned for her to sit down. She did, and I sat opposite her.

"Sorry Comrade." She murmured as I started cleaning the blood off her hands. This reminded me of the other time I did this. It seemed like an eternity ago.

"Sorry I can't…" She started. My head snapped up to look at her. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Roza. Whatever it is, I know you can do it." I paused. "Is this about the trials next week?"

She nodded as a tear escaped the corner of her eye. I gently wiped it away.

"You'll do fine." I said, releasing my grip on her chin.

"I'm so scared I'll mess up and make a fool of myself."

"You won't." I said soothingly.

When I finished cleaning her hands, we continued our practice session.

The rest of the days after that were a blur. On Roza's birthday, though, I managed to get away long enough to give her the present I got her. Lissa had got her an ipod and some clothes. I got her three things: an itunes gift card, a necklace (with a little help from Lissa), and something neither of us would ever lose. The necklace I got her was a heart, with rubies and rose colored diamonds encrusting the sides.

Christian got her a anger management book (which she hit him with).

And the third thing I got her was something…priceless. Even though I paid for it. I got a tattoo on my wrist that said "Roza". I showed it to her in the privacy of her room.

"Oh my God…Dimitri…" Was all she said when she saw it.

"Shhh…" I silenced her.

She then held up her wrist. One word, or name, was tattooed there: mine. It was tattooed beautifully across her wrist.

"When did you…?"

"About a week ago." I said, holding her wrist so I could see the tattoo.

"When did you?" I asked.

"About a month ago. I was surprised nobody noticed."

After we talked for a little while, I went back to my room. The rest of the month passed quickly. Before I knew it, it was time for the trials.

"Damn." I thought, running across the Academy's lawn. "I promised Roza I would be there." I finished the thought off there.

**Sorry to end it like that. I just got tired of writing. XD I write my stories before I type them, and my hand started to hurt. lolz Alrite, BYE BYE!**


	5. The Trials

**Hello people! I really don't know what to say in these author's notes, so, yall are gonna have to PM me and give me some ideas! Sooo, Yeah. I'm SOOO excited! For the 12****th****. Yall do know what book comes out the 12****th****, right? GOLDEN LILY! I loved Bloodlines and can't wait to see what happens! OK, Imma stop rambling and get on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not RM**

Chapter 5

I entered the small barracks to find all the eligible novices there. My eyes scanned the room for Rose and I found her sitting in a corner, cross-legged, talking to her mother. **(I know this next part will be really corny but hey, I'm a corny person lolz) **Roza's back was facing me so I planned to sneak up on her. I put a finger to my lips when her mother saw me, but, before I could do anything, though, Rose turned around.

"Where you trying to sneak up on me Comrade?" She asked with a playful smirk.

"No Roza." I said sitting beside her.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Nervous. And about a billion other things. But confidence is one of them. Thanks to you two." She smiled her beautiful smile and then got up.

"Rose Hathaway." Kirova's voice echoed over the loudspeaker.

"Well, wish me luck." Rose called as she walked away.

"Good luck!" Janine and I called at the same time.

About 30 minutes later, I was getting fidgety. Rose's trial shouldn't take this long. About two minutes later though, a battered, but very happy Rose came back in.

"I did it!" She whisper/screamed.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Aren't you two happy for me?" She asked, still smiling hugely.

"Very." Janine said.

A few hours later the trials ended.

Rose was really happy because she said that Kirova told her that she did better than any other novice. If you could call Rose that. Somebody even joked she was as good as me.

"I'll never be as good as him." She said simply.

The promise mark ceremony was the next day and only the novices who were graduating and the guardians could come.

I'd promised Roza I'd meet her at the cabin after the trials. So, when the trials were over, I managed to sneak off to the cabin. Roza was lying on the bed, her arms behind her head, looking at the ceiling and smiling hugely. She heard me come in and slid over to make room on the bed. I slid into the beside her and looked into her eyes while she looked into mine. I brought my hand up and stroked her cheek and asked,

"How do you feel?"

"Nervous." She said.

"That is to be expected." I said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes while I slowly ran my fingers down her arm. The other hand went behind her head and the fingers tangled in the roots of her hair. The hand that was on her arm slowly came to rest on her lower back as I pulled her closer. She rested her head on my chest and sighed.

"I wish everyday could be like this." She murmured.

I smiled at her.

"You have to go? Don't you?" She asked, pushing her lower lip out.

I laughed and said,

"Don't worry Roza. I'll see you tomorrow at the promise mark ceremony."

She smiled and asked me,

"Can I do something now? We can't do it later…"

"What?"

She slipped her arms around my neck and brought her face towards mine. Our lips connected, and the same spark I always feel when I'm around her flared up.

After a minute, I pulled away, kissed her forehead, and got up.

She stayed sitting on the bed.

"Love you Comrade." I heard her mumble as I walked to the door.

I turned my head and looked at her and said,

"Love you Roza. With all my heart." I held up my wrist.

She smiled and motioned for me to go.

I went back to my room, showered, and went to bed. Dreams of Roza and I wrapping around me.

**Yall are spoiled! I try to update once a week, but I've updated twice this week! My hands are tired! XD I'll update again soon though. I'll probably update Just Add Love before I put up chapter 6 of this though. Please don't get mad. Alright, BYE!**


	6. Promise Marks

**Hello amigos! Here is chapter six! I don't know what to say so….I'm going to get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not RM**

Chapter 6

In the morning, I got up, got dressed, and headed over to where the promise mark ceremony was being held. I was one of the first ones there. Only Kirova, Alberta, and the tattoo guy were there when I got there.

"Guardian Belikov." Alberta addressed me formally.

I nodded at her ever so slightly and leaned against the wall near the door, hoping Roza would come soon.

About 5 minutes later, she did. By then, everyone else was here already. Rose quickly took her seat and waited for her name to be called. When Kirova did call her name, she was immediately out of her chair. I was overjoyed to see her getting her promise mark, but I was scared for her also. When Rose sat down in the chair, her back was facing me, so I could see her neck when she uncovered it. It was completely covered. Almost. The tattoo guy put her promise mark on her neck and bandaged it. Then he gave Rose and small slip of paper. I had no idea what was on it. She nodded at something he said and went back to her seat.

After all the novices were given their promise marks, people started to go up to the graduates and congratulate them. I pushed through the small crowd to get to Rose. She was still sitting in her seat with a blank look on her face. When I got over to her, she was still in Lissa's head.

"Rose. Roza." She looked up at me in surprise.

"Oh. Hey." She said, smiling.

"Did it hurt?" I asked, meaning it as a joke. She smiled and rolled her eyes at me. Then she looked beyond my shoulder at something and confusion crossed her features.

"What?" I asked, looking behind me. Her mother walked up behind me.

"Hi Mom." Rose said, standing up.

I moved so Janine could get to Rose.

They hugged each other, and Rose mouthed over Janine's shoulder to me,

_Meet you at the cabin._

I nodded and walked away, letting them have their mother/daughter moment.

Since I had nothing else to do, I went ahead to the cabin. Rose came in about an hour later. By then, I had a fire going.

I was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling, when Rose came in. She walked over to the bed, and I slid over to make room. She climbed into the bed beside me and I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She rested her head on my chest and said,

"Sometimes I think I love you." she had a teasing smirk on her face and I scoffed.

"Sometimes?"

"Alright. All the time."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head again, but that's not what she wanted.

She turned her body towards mine and grabbed my face, pulling it down towards hers.

We kissed, and in that moment, I felt like nothing could ruin this moment.

Boy was I wrong…

**Muhahaha! I' m evil, I know. :D Ending the chapter like that was very mean of me lolz OK, BYE!**


	7. Telling Mom and Lissa

**Hey Guys! I think you guys are going to like this chapter a lot. Someone else finds out about Rose and Dimitri ;) OK. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

Chapter 7

You want to know why I was wrong? Well, right at the two minute mark, none other than Rose's mother burst in the door. Her mouth fell open as we quickly broke apart.

"Mom. I…" Rose started to say, but Janine held up a finger and walked over to us as we got up off the bed. As she looked me levelly in the eyes, I sure didn't expect her to slap me. But after she gave me a few really good slaps, she looked at me and said.

"So _this _is why you don't want to guard Vasilisa."

I sighed in defeat. "Yes."

Then she turned to Rose.

"Why?" Was all she said.

"Because I love him." She said, tears filling her eyes.

Then Janine turned to me asked the same thing. I gave her the same answer as Roza.

Janine sighed and said,

"I can tell you're telling the truth. Both of you. I can see it in your eyes."

"So you believe us?" Rose asked, rubbing her cheeks. I hated it when Roza cried. She rarely did, but I didn't like it when she did.

"Yes. I believe you." Janine said, turning towards me. "And you and I are going to have a little talk."

"Roza, why don't you go back to your dorm. I promise I'll see you later." She nodded at me and left.

Faster than I thought possible, Janine's fist came out and connected with my jaw. She didn't break anything, but I was gonna have a nasty bruise. I blocked most of her punches with my arms until I was able to knock her against the wall.

She shook her head saying,

"Watch yourself around my daughter Belikov. I won't be the only one that will kill you if you hurt her."

"Who else?" I asked, rubbing my arm. She sighed.

"Rose's father." My mouth fell open.

"Who's Rose's father?"

"His name is Ibraham or "Abe" Mazur. I'm actually guarding him now."

I blanked for a few seconds. "Is he Royal?" I briefly considered The thought of Rose being a ROYAL dhampir.

"No. But he IS a Moroi."

"Oh." I said dumbly.

"You probably want to get back to Rose now. Go."

I offered her a smile and ran out the door, back to the Academy.

When I got to Rose's room, I knocked once and leaned on the wall next to her door.

"Coming!" I heard her shout.

She opened the door, and smiled when she saw me. She moved aside so I could come in. When I got inside her room, she frowned.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing the spot on my cheek where I got punched.

"Your mother happened." I grumbled.

"_She_ did this to _you_?" She growled, obviously not happy.

I pressed my fingertips to her cheek, my eyes pleading, _Calm._

She got the message and relaxed.

"Don't be mad at her. She's just trying to be a good mother. She's trying to make it up to you." I said.

She sighed, looked down and said,

"I know she's trying. How could I not?"

I grabbed her face and pulled it up.

"Hey." I said gently. "I love you."

She finally smiled and said,

"Love you too Comrade."

I kissed her and was surprised when _she _pulled away a minute or two later.

"Let's go." she said, pulling me up and out the door.

"Where?"

"To Lissa's room."

"We're going to tell her?" I asked.

"Yep." She said, pursing her lips.

When we got to Lissa's door, Rose knocked once and Lissa opened it.

"Hey Rose, hey Dimitri. What's up?" She said/asked.

Rose shifted her weight to her other foot and said,

"We have something to tell you Liss."

"What?" she asked as we walked in.

I saw Rose take a deep breath and she grabbed my hand.

Lissa gasped. "You're…together?

Rose nodded and bit her lip.

Lissa looked at me sharply.

"If you EVER do ANYTHING to hurt Rose I'll personally find you and torture you."

I shivered. "I don't doubt it. And you're not the only one."

"I figured as much." Lissa said, laughing.

I looked at Rose and she was smiling.

"Yeah, my Mom would beat his ass." Rose said with a laugh.

"Not just your Mom and Lissa." I said, know I had to tell her about her Dad.

"Who else?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Your Mom, when we "talked," told me she wasn't guarding that royal anymore."

"Then who's she guarding?" Lissa asked.

I looked at Rose.

"Your Father."

Her mouth fell open in surprise.

**Hahaha! Cliffy! XD I'm an evil genius when it comes to ending stories! You know I am! OK, BYEEEEEE!**


	8. Dancing and meeting Dad

**Hello! IT'S MEEEEEEEE! I'm really sorry I haven't updated! So, without further ado, TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rose: Jessica doesn't own Vampire Academy**

**Dimitri: She just owns the plot**

**Me: *grumbles* Thanks guys. I wanted to do it **

**Rose: *sticks tongue out at me* **

**Dimitri: Rose, stop**

**Rose: Whhhyyy?**

**Dimitri: Because she could do terrible things to us in the story**

**Me: Tehehe *grins***

Chapter 8

"My Dad? Who the hell is my Dad?"

"His name is Abe Mazur."

She looked desperate.

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all she said."

She looked disappointed.

"I'm going to ask my mother about this." She said firmly.

"OK…" Lissa trailed off, her face lighting up. "Rose, we need to go shopping!"

Rose groaned and whined, "Why?"

"Because. You and Dimitri are going to go on a date tomorrow."

She groaned again. Then she sighed. "Fine! I'll go shopping with you!"

Lissa clapped and said, "Tomorrow. I'll call you.

I rolled my eyes and started to pull Rose out of the room.

"See you later Liss!" Rose yelled.

When we got outside, Rose asked me, "Where are we going?"

I smiled. "My room."

"OK." She said, smiling as well.

When we got to my room, I told Roza to wait outside while I fixed something in the room. I shut the door and quickly lit all the candles around the room. I knew Roza wasn't a very patient person, so, when I finished, I called Roza in. She gasped as she took in the room. I tossed her the dress I got her and she caught it and made a face.

"Do I have to Comrade?"

"Please? For me?" I looked at her pleadingly. So much of me had been on display today. It was unnatural. For me.

Rose immediately groaned and walked into the bathroom to change. I changed into dress pants, dress shirt and some new shoes I had gotten from Christian. Roza came out of the bathroom a minute or two after I finished getting dressed. She was…beyond beautiful. The dress I'd gotten her was strapless, had a white skirt, (Which looked amazing with her skin tone) And had blood red leaves on the top. **(I actually own a dress like this. :D) **Wow was the only word that came to mind, and even that wasn't enough to describe how amazing she looked.

"You look…wow." Rose said when she saw me.

"You look absolutely beautiful." I told her as she walked over to me.

"Thanks. What's this about anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. "Can't I do something nice and not be questioned about the motive?"

"I guess." Rose said with a laugh.

I stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She finally got what I wanted to do and said, "Comrade. I seriously can't dance!"

"Well, I can." I said.

After a minute of teaching her what to do, we tried it. I have to say, for someone who's never ballroom danced, she did pretty well.

"I did better than I thought I would." She said when we stopped and I smiled.

"You did." I said, sitting down on my bed. She sat beside me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I kissed her hair and she sighed.

"Can I go change out of this dress now? Please Comrade?" She said while she looked at me with her irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

"OK. Besides, I want to change out of this," I gestured to my fancy clothes.

"And put on some comfortable clothes. Say, jeans?" I laughed at her statement.

"Yes." I said as she got up.

We both changed back into our regular clothes and walked to the gym. Just for old times sake. When we got there, we were both surprised to see Rose's Mom there.

"I knew you two would come here eventually. I have something to tell both of you." She said, looking at Rose.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Rose this is about your father. I wanted you to meet him."

Rose looked…shocked.

"My father?"

"That would be me." A middle age Moroi walked out of the equipment room. Rose's mouth fell open. I, on the other hand, kept my guardian mask up. Abe Mazur looked at me quizzically then looked at Rose with a smile.

"Rose," Her mother started, "This is Abe Mazur."

Rose shut her mouth then smirked.

"So you're my old man." She said.

"Old man?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Rose had always wanted to be able to do that. When I did it, it just annoyed her.

"Yeah, my old man."

Abe chuckled. "Alright little girl."

"Hey, I am NOT little." Rose said, glaring yet smiling at Abe. He smiled back jokingly. Janine actually cracked a smile at them as well. Then she turned to look at me.

"Abe. This Dimitri Belikov. Our daughter's…boyfriend." She said. Abe looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

**OK. There! I took a break from the RP just to type this for yall. Hope your happy. XP KK, BYEZ! **


	9. Telling Kirova

**Heyo! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! The reviews make me smile sooo big! :D Alright, onto the chapter!**

**And please got to my profile and vote on my poll on what story I should post next!**

Chapter 9

"Alright, we really should be going." Janine said, pulling Abe out the door before he could do anything to me. I breathed a sigh of relief as they left. Roza and I practiced for about an hour then she had to be somewhere. She had to go get her stake from Kirova. Kirova had said she wanted to meet with each student individually and give them their stake. She would also tell them who they were guarding.

Rose went off in the direction of the main building while I headed for the dorms. The whole time walking there, I thought about what I had said to Roza before she left.

_Flashback_

_Rose and I were walking out the gym when I suddenly grabbed her arm._

"_Roza, when you go to Kirova, I want you to…I want you to tell her about us. We're leaving tomorrow anyway."_

_She looked kinda scared. "I don't know Comrade…." She said hesitantly. _

"_Please Roza?" _

"_Alright." She said as she walked off towards the main building. _

_I watched her for a few seconds, then continued walking towards the dorms._

_End of Flashback_

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a soft knock at my door. I groaned, getting up and walking over to the door and opening it. Roza stood outside, looking extremely…..happy.

"So? How'd it go?" I asked as I moved aside so she could come in.

"She said, and I quote, "I can't really do anything about it since it's the end of the school year. And I can tell you care for each other."" Roza was practically beaming when she said this. Then her phone buzzed.

She pulled it out and answered it. "Hello? Oh, OK. OK Liss. Calm down, I'm coming." She shut the phone and her face soured.

"I have to go. Lissa wants to go shopping _now._"

I chuckled. Christian and I were actually going tuxedo shopping. Rose didn't know the real reason for going dress shopping though.

"OK. I'll see you later." I said.

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile before running out the door. I really hoped Lissa would tell her the real reason. I quickly grabbed my phone off the nightstand and texted Christian.

_Did you know the girls are going dress shopping now? -D_

_Yeah. Thought you might want some sleep. But we can go now if you want -C_

_I'm fine. Meet me outside the cafeteria? -D_

_OK -C_

I quickly got dressed and walked down to the cafeteria. Naturally, I got there first. Christian came huffing up about 5 minutes later.

"Sorry." He panted.

"Let's go."

He nodded and led me to his new truck.

"Pretty. Isn't she?"

I just nodded and insisted on driving. He eventually gave in and I drove us to the mall

**There! I was at camp this past week, so I'm sorry I haven't updated. Alright, BYE!**


	10. Shopping

**Hey….I just wanna start by saying 2 words…..I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated in a bout a month, but my life has been so stressful and busy that I haven't had time to type. I have been very busy, to say the least. Ok, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 10

The girls were on the other side of the mall, so I was 99% sure we wouldn't see them. About half an hour after we got there, I got a text from Rose.

_Lissa told me the real reason we're shopping :D - R_

_Are you excited? - D _

_Very. And um….Lissa noticed something….- R_

By the time she texted me back, I had found something I liked and was in the dressing room.

_What? - D_

_My wrist - R_

_What did she say? - D_

It took her a few minutes to text me back.

_She just asked, "You love him that much?" And I said yes (: - R_

_Love you too Roza (: Ask Lissa if she's told Christian - D_

_Kay - R_

I finished in the dressing room and came out to find Christian waiting for me.

"Did you find something?" I asked.

"Yeah. Did you?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

I had short sleeves on and guess what? Christian saw MY wrist when I put my suit up on the counter so he could pay. He eyed my wrist but said nothing. He paid for the clothes and we left the store. When we got in the truck, he unleashed about a million questions for me.

"One at a time!" I said, holding up my hands in surrender.

"Ok. First question: Why do you have a tattoo of Rose's name on your wrist?"

I sighed. "Lissa didn't tell you, did she?" I asked. Just then, my phone buzzed.

"Who's that?" Christian asked.

"Rose, most likely." I said, digging my phone out of my pocket.

_No, she didn't tell him - R_

I glanced at Christian and typed quickly,

_Little too late. He kinda found out - D_

_How? - R_

_He saw my wrist too - D_

I hit send and turned to Christian.

"I only have one thing to say." He started. He paused, then finished his sentence, "Hurt Rose, and I'll personally set you on fire."

I paled. "Everyone keeps telling me stuff like that." I said.

"Rose is like my little sister. You should know how protective I can get."

I nodded. "So, have you picked a date yet?" I asked. He pursed his lips.

"Not yet."

"Ok." I said, still thinking about his "I'll set you on fire" comment.

When we got back to the school, Christian went to his room while I went to mine. Rose texted me when I walked in the door.

_Do you want to see my dress? - R_

_Absolutely - D _

I texted her back. She sent me a picture with the caption, "Lissa picked it out. Can't you tell?"

I chuckled. Yes, I could tell. It was a dark red color, it was strapless, and it came down to about her knees. **(The link to the picture of the dress is on my profile) **

_Its beautiful. Just like you - D_

_Awww…Thank you Comrade - R_

_You're welcome my Roza - D_

_I love you - R_

I smiled.

_Love you too Roza - D_

I smiled again and went to get in the shower. When I got out, I got a call from someone I certainly did not expect.

**AGAIN, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been so busy between school, piano and a million other things. Kaaayyy! BYEZ!**


End file.
